l2retrofandomcom-20200215-history
ShipHalls
Introduction Ever wondered how would it be if you had your own movable, flying clan hall on top of a big ship ? Ship halls is just exactly that. A flying boat that can be controlled by you as a player, armed with all the appropriate NPC's to give you easiness in gameplay and make you look cool. Advantages Ship halls give the owning clan advantages over the normal players. Such advantages are the following: *Full npc list in one location only for you. *Safe spawn place for pk sprees/dekarma. *Movable teleport location. Move the ship where you want to use it as teleport location. *Tactical pvp and siege advantage by using the ship as pvp spawn point. *Look cool and show off your big ship hanging above the main town. Using the Boat The boat is being controlled with voiced commands that can be typed by all clan members. There are many commands that vary the functionality of the boat according to your needs, desires and standards. Here is a list and a description for each one of them starting with the easy and moving to the difficult ones. When you master them, you will surelly be the captain of the "flying" dutchman ( or you can be Jack Sparrow either way is fine ). ?board Allows you to teleport to your boat. Can be used only when you are not in pvp. You can also use a parameter to specify the height from the ship incase you get bugged. For example ?board 200. ?freeBoat By using this command you open your boat to every player. Players from outside your clan can board your boat to take a tour and use its NPC's but cannot use the boat commands (they cant move the boat etc.). ?privateBoat This command locks the boat so as none other than your clan members can come to your boat. Useful when you want your boat private for dekarma etc. ?boardOther Use this command to board another clans boat if it is set to free by the previous commands. The argument of the command is the clan name of your clan you want to board. For example if there is a clan called RoyalKnights you can type ?boardOther RoyalKnights ?move Here comes the most difficult command that is only for the good captains. This command allows you to fly your boat on the air, on the water, pretty much everywhere, but not very close to certain objects ( castle statue, private shops , farming players ) so as not to exploit-lag them for malicious purposes. The command has four arguments. Distance defines how far you want to move your boat. Each map tile is 10000 distance. Rotation is an angle in degrees that you want your boat to turn ( -180 to +180 ). If you want the ship to move in straight line you set rotation to zero. Speed is the speed with which the boat moves. A value between 10 and 1000 can be specified with 200 being the average player running speed. Height diff specifies if you want your ship to move up or down along with its initial movement. For example the command ?move 15000 -30 250 0, will move the ship to a distance of 15000 after turning it 30 degrees on the right and the movement will happen with 250 speed. The ship wont change altitude. To get a ship speak with some admin or gm.